Amin Ghoneim - Mythology Art Pieces
Piece #1: 9 Clairmont Coll, no # ' #Page 302 in ''Early Greek Myth. #Clairmont Collection, Princeton. '''Place/Museum: MID9611, SMID9816 (according to LIMC). No #. #I could not find the museum at which this piece is loacted in order to ask to use their picture. The above locations are those mentioned in the Gantz appendix to accompany the citation and the LIMC catalogue's ID of the collection. Below is the LIMC page that corresponds to Danae 57 as used in the Gantz citation. http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/limc_index_catalogue.php?source=114&term=Danae+57 A link to a photo of an interesting card documenting the piece. http://agora.ascsa.net/id/agora/object/p%2029612 #A link to the picture from LIMC. http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/imageview.php?source=142&image_id=11392&term=Danae+57 *This piece is a fragment of a Red Figure Krater. The piece is dated to around 450 BC according to Gantz on page 302. *On it is the front half of a person (likely female based on longer gown) facing right with a staff in his/her hand. A man (possibly a slave) with a beard and some kind of wrapped cap on his head. One hand is up while the other is down, essentially holding a box-like object. There are cut off figures in this box. They cannnot be depicted too well from the picture, but one can assume from the context provided in Early Greek Myth that it may be Danae and Perseus in their chest. *The object represents scenes as described by the myth. Fishermen-type figures finding a chest with two people in it (Danae and Perseus) as mentioned by Gantz. Not one of the figures is completely depicted in the fragment so it is difficult to determine the types of people exactly that are shown. If the man is not a slave as I mentioned above, he could be a fisherman wearing shorter, looser clothing that could be considered coastal. Akrisios may be the staff-bearing figure behind the larger man. In that case this would a scene of their initial banashment and maybe not Danae and Perseus being found. *This is a pretty basic interpretation of the chest with Danae and Pereus in it and figures either finding it or sending it off. The burning question I have is who the figure is with the staff. I think this missing piece of information is crucial to determining which scene of the myth this could be. It's unfortunate how fragmented the piece is. The only truly identifiable figure is the man in the middle, and even then he could be a slave helping to send them off or a fisherman helping find them. Piece #2: 7 Naples stg 708 #Page 309 in Early Greek Myth. #Museum Name: Museo Nazionale in Naples Italy. Accession No.: Stg 708 (Stg = Niccola Santangelo collection) #Link to the Museum: http://cir.campania.beniculturali.it/museoarcheologiconazionale?set_language=en #No picture available. Piece #3: 3 Thasos, no # #Page 316 in Early Greek Myth. #No location found. No accession number listed. #A link to a Red-Figure plate depicting a scene similar to the one of Pegasus and Bellerephontes described in Gantz. This is NOT the Thasos plate. https://c2.staticflickr.com/4/3673/12836992534_1bd9c685eb_z.jpg #No picture found of the actual plate.